Destino Criminal
by brendaNyamiau
Summary: Quien diría que un mal viviente de la ciudad subterránea se convertiría en el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad? El pasado de levi según mis expectativas lo se Mal summary, den le una oportunidad y lean este fic :3


_Holi bueno aquí esta el primer fic que subo así que tal vez no sea muy bueno o tal ves si :'D porfis léanlo y digan que tal, espero y les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribía si tienen alguna sugerencia o notan algún error no duden en decirme, perdón si tiene errores de ortografía la laptop es nueva y aun no tiene los office así que lo he escrito en un bloc de notas :'D_

_Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes son obra de isayama, yo solo he escrito el fic :P_

_No estoy familiarizada con la religion y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de desde cuando se festeja la navidad así que finjamos que ya se festejaba xD_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Destino criminal**_

levi nació en la ciudad subterránea, dentro de la muralla shina, puede que cuando se habla de la gran muralla shina lo primero que se piensa es en grandes casas, personas con la mejor posicion económica posible, pero inclusive en un lugar tan ¨iluminado¨ existe oscuridad, debajo de esta se encuentra una ciudad subterránea, hogar de criminales y marginados. Anterior mente la ciudad subterránea se había construido con el fin de que si los titanes lograsen penetrar las murallas la humanidad tuviese un lugar para vivir y a su ves una vía de escape pero al final el proyecto fue abandonado,lo demás ya es historia.

Como todos los años la navidad parecía pasar desapercibida en aquel deprimente lugar, pero podría decirse que en una casa si habían recibido un regalo.

Dentro de una pequeña casa de tan solo 2 ¨cuartos¨se encontraba una mujer recostada en una cama sosteniendo a un pequeño niño recién nacido, junto a la cama se encontraba un hombre junto a una niña pequeña de no mas de 3 años y un niño un poco mas grande de al menos 5 años.

La pequeña casa estaba en completo silencio, los pequeños niños no hablaban, solo se dedicaban a ver al pequeño niño que recién acababa de llegar al mundo, un mundo en el cual no muchos pequeños eran afortunados de sobrevivir.

-ahora si que la has cagado- final mente el hombre termino por romper el silencio  
-disculpa?-  
-la has cagado, como esperas que lo mantengamos teníamos mas que suficiente con dos-  
-y que? lo mismo decías de mitsuki y hasta ahora nos la hemos apañado ademas que esperabas que hiciera? te recuerdo que tu aportaste a que terminara embarazada-  
-como sea, me iré al trabajo de acuerdo? volvere en la noche-  
-o tal ves no- contesto la mujer bromeando un poco con su esposo para alejar un poco la tensión que se había generado, finalmente el hombre se retiro.  
-no te preocupes levi, papa solamente esta preocupado posiblemente perderá su trabajo y no sabe que haremos..-  
-mama puedo cargar a levi?-  
-aun no thomas, podría caerse de tus brazos-

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 7 años, levi se encontraba con su hermano ya de 12 años, su hermano era alto, su cabello era castaño obscuro algo largo por lo cual lo ataba en una coleta y sus ojos tenían un color miel, era realmente parecido a su padre. También se encontraba su hermana de ya 10 años, no muy alta , su cabello era castaño claro largo y suelto, sus ojos tenían un bonito color gris como los de su madre, ambos tenían parecido con su padre, mientras que levi no tenia ningún parecido con aquel hombre, su cabello era azabache como el de su madre y ojos de un azul grisáceo, los cuales no eran muy parecidos a los de su madre, sus facciones eran finas al igual que las de su hermana y madre, a diferencia de su hermano y padre que sus facciones eran un tanto mas toscas, ademas de que su altura realmente era pequeña.

Los tres pequeños caminaban por lo que paresia ser un mercado, que apesar de no tener muchos productos de calidad si se encontraba suficiente alimento.

-mira bien wey, que si la cagas aquí terminaras echo mierda de acuerdo?-  
-si...- a levi no le parecía ni agradaba el robar para comer, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos moralistas no escuchaba lo que su hermano le decía hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca -hay!-  
-pues pon atención!-  
-mira y aprende- complemento su hermana y así ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia uno de los puestos, en el cual había poca variedad de alimentos.  
-disculpe señor cuanto cuestan las papas?- la pequeña comenzo a distraer al comerciante mientras su hermano se acercaba sigilosamente al otro lado del puesto justo donde se encontraban las manzanas  
-fuera de aquí! par de ratas no crean que no se lo que planean! hey tu deja eso!- los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr cada uno con algo en las manos mientras que el hombre mandaba a sus ¨amigos¨ por los pequeños, en la ciudad subterránea no se cuenta con la policía militar para atrapar a los ladrones y asaltantes así que las personas que tenían puestos en los mercados contrataban a algunas pandillas para que los protejan de robos y asaltos.

-Corre imbécil!- los tres jóvenes comenzaron a correr por la ciudad hasta llegar a un ¨laberinto¨ de callejones allí mitsuki corrió hacia la derecha y thomas hacia la izquierda, levi no conocía los callejones y era muy fácil el perderse o el llegar a un callejón sin salida así que comenzo a correr tras su hermano mayor, los 2 pandilleros que los seguían se separaron para atrapar a ese trió de ladrones, levi no sabia exactamente que les harían si eran atrapados pero al ver que su hermano corría casi con pavor así que decidió que no quería averiguarlo, como era aun muy pequeño tenia problemas para alcanzar a su hermano, mas aun sentía que debían detenerse y devolver lo robado.

-hey parece cabrones!-  
-thomas deberíamos parar, si le devuelves las manzanas nos van a dejar en paz- le dijo a su hermano entrecortada mente debido a la carrera que ya llevaba un buen terreno y tiempo suficiente como para cansar a cualquiera.  
-no, no chingues chaparro, si nos agarran nos parten la madre, no te vallas a parar y no me estés siguiendo vete por otro lado nos vemos en la casa!-  
-pero... no se en donde estamos-  
-ya vete wey! a ti ni te van a seguir, ya sabrás dar con la casa no hay pierde- después de eso su hermano doblo en una esquina hacia la derecha mientras el doblaba hacia la izquierda, siguió corriendo por un buen tiempo asustado de si tal vez lo seguirían persiguiendo finalmente volteo hacia atrás y al ver que no era perseguido se detuvo en medio de un callejón, había cuatro callejuelas y no sabia cual tomar, sentía su corazón latir frenética mente dentro de su pecho, tenia sed y hambre para colmo comenzaba a hacer frió.

Realmente no tenia la mas mínima idea de como volver a su hogar.

_Les gusto? dejen un Review n.n Gracias por leer el primer cap :P pronto traeré el segundo cap n.n_


End file.
